


The fusion of comfort

by CharaTheQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ame and Lapis are gonna fuse, Because Ame is filthy, But you dont really see much of it here tho, F/F, Lapis and Amethyst are both fucked up, Pearl is only mentioned, Perfect match if u ask me, She wont do a big part here, and Lapis got to the bad side of the internet, but they are just friends for me, enjoy, peridot is crushing at Ame tho, prepare for the most emeotionally fucked up fusion yet, there is BAD language here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaTheQuartz/pseuds/CharaTheQuartz
Summary: Amethyst raises her upperbody up, and looks at Lapis directly, her shadow hiding most of Lapis’s form.‘’Plus, we are both screwed up in the head! I hate myself most of the time, and you.. Heh, you already know what crap you got up your butt. So, you cant really judge me about any of this!’’ Amethyst has a small grin on her face, her cheeks looks wet and her hair is even more messier.Lapis blinks in response.‘’Thats fair.’’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you got some platonic LapiThyst! If thats the name of the ship because I just thought about how it actually gives sense so I havent had time to search it up (I dont really want to because I would only get fanart of them kissing and thats not rly what I want to see in this ship) hope you enjoy

‘’Hey Lapis! I’m going to sleep, are you coming?’’ The loud, nasal voice of Peridot calls for the blue gem, who was reading a magazine. A pretty boring magazine, Lapis sighs softly. She could go to sleep too, but it was a hard thing for her to do, and whenever she did go to sleep, just memories of Malachite would pop up. Therefore, she tries to avoid the act of sleep at all cost, even if she was bored and the earth had nothing to offer.

‘’Nope.’’ She tells Peridot without looking at her. Peridot does not whine, probably understanding why Lapis wont join her.

She does remember what catastrophe it was last time they tried.

‘’Okay, goodnight.’’ Peridot turns around and walks towards the meep-morps named Occupied. she lets her pillow fall from her hands and onto the ground and slams herself into it, making herself comfortable beside the broken toilets.

A few seconds goes by and Lapis’s fingers taps against her chair, she tries to just watch the pictures of the magazine but she cant.

‘’Hey, Peridot. Why are you sleeping? We gems really dont have to. I thought you knew that, being a certified kindergartner triangle gem genius’’ Lapis asks her, the question has been nagging her a month ago, when Peridot started sleeping every night. The blue gem tried to not care, because that is just what she is used to: To not care. After all, Peridot wanting to do earth stuff like sleeping shouldn’t bother her. But after a while, the question has been bugging her slowly more and more.

‘’Huh? Oh, I sleep because thats what Amethyst likes to do! You know, just laying down and closing her eyes, it looked.. Cool. And it is actually fun! most of the time, I mean.’’ Peridot explains, Lapis nods her head and hums as a comment.

She had a feeling that the defective quartz would be the reasoning to this sleeping habit. 

Well, none of her business. 

The barn is silent afterwards, and soon the soft snoring of Peridot fills the barn, indicating that she already felt asleep. Lapis stands up from her chair and sighs, she looks at her other magazines and tries to find something else more interesting.

While she does so, the heavy barndoor creaks open. 

Lapis turns around to see what caused it, and sees that said gem Peridot just talked about is behind the creaking.

Her hair covers half of her face as always, and her head is slightly lowered. Amethyst usually comes over to the barn, the fuss that Jasper caused in her head long forgotten. So now Amethyst joins them on making Meep-Morps, the three of them having fun while doing so.

But to be honest, her relationship with Amethyst alone, without Peridot, is a little rusty. Amethyst don't think much of her and they didn’t have a lot in common. And even though they did have nothing in common, to make it more awkward: Lapis did not have that goofy charm to her that made her likeable at some extent to all people, like Peridot.

So what Amethyst said next was a surprise to her.

‘’Hey, Lapis, ya got some time..?’’

.

‘’I just can’t handle her sometimes! Always whinin’, always naggin’, always actin’ so perfect and just rubbing in that she is goddamn defective the right way! Like, I cant help that I just turned out short and weak and she turned out smart and elegant or whatever she calls it! It aint fair of her to be like that when she knows I cant do anything bout it! And OH DONT GET ME STARTED ON WHEN I TRY TO CHANGE, because then they BOTH be like 'Ohhhh noes our dear dog Amethyst just be your own defective self if you try to be better than what you already are then you are doing US wrong!!'!’’ Amethyst cried out in anger, thick fists slamming onto the short grass underneath her. 

The pair was sitting underneath the shining moon, Lapis laid down while Amethyst was sitting up and shouting.

The purple gem wipes her tear away with a fist.

‘’A-And then she goes ahead and expects too much from me! Like, first minute she’s sayin 'Oh Amethyst you short dumb baby you’ll never be as graceful and smart as me' and then she be sayin’ 'Amethyst go and poof that Gem monster thats like hundred your size oh and take care of Steven while he is nearly bleeding to human death too' LIKE WOMAN STOP AM I USELESS OR NOT JUST LET ME BE A DEFECTIVE PLAY BUDDY TO THE LITTLE MAN LIKE WHEN HE WAS FIVE!’’ 

Amethyst groans and slams her back against the ground, messy, lavender hair going everywhere and arms folded over her chest. Lapis can feel one of her locks brush her cheek.

Soft, is the word that wander into her mind when her hair dont move from her face.

‘’I-I really hate her sometimes, always having to make me feel like garbage, like- I can do that by myself, you know..’’ She muttered out, voice hoarse and emotional. 

It is quiet afterwards, Lapis is digesting what she just heard and Amethyst has ran out of spiteful words to shout out for Lapis and the air to hear. They look up at the moon and the stars, lapis opens her mouth but closes it. She decides to open it again.

‘’Why.. Are you telling me this?’’ She asks, voice quiet but still it caught Amethyst of guard.

‘’W-Well, there aint a lot of people I can tell without feeling MORE weak. Cant tell Pearl cause I just told ya why, and Garnet also expects me to be some strong quartz too, Steven will feel guilty.. Peridot looks up to me and all.. I could go to Vidalia but she wouldn’t understand so I dont have a lot of choices.’’ She explains, and Lapis nods in understandment.

Amethyst raises her upperbody up, and looks at Lapis directly, her shadow hiding most of Lapis’s form.

‘’Plus, we are both screwed up in the head! I hate myself most of the time, and you.. Heh, you already know what crap you got up your butt. So, you cant really judge me about any of this!’’Amethyst has a small grin on her face, her cheeks looks wet and her hair is even more messier.

Lapis blinks in response.

‘’Thats fair.’’ She comments, not having any other words to speak.

She have thoughts, though. Lapis dont find herself to be so screwed up in her head anymore, she thinks she has recovered a bunch from what Jasper and the mirror gave her. Of course, she is not completely healed, as she still has creative nightmares whenever she tries to let her eyes rest the human way. But obviously, she got it better than Amethyst.

Who cares, let the defective girl have her way.

Amethyst lays down beside her again, and it is silent.

‘’It sucks.’’ Amethyst states. Lapis doesn’t say anything, her hands still holding each other by her naked stomach. 

‘’Sucks being us, being gems, being gems with all these problems. It sucks-‘’

‘’balls.’’ Lapis continues, a small, proud smile on her face.

Amethyst must have been taken off guard, because she didn’t say anything for a while. She was probably amused, surprised, that such dirty human word came out from Lapis’s mouth.

‘’Yeah, some huge-ass, saggy balls.’’ 

They both snickered at their dirty wordplay, both knowing that if Garnet or Pearl was here, they both would have flung them out of earth and into the cosmos, where they actually belong.

‘’Damn, it feels god to talk like a sailor! Never got to do that anymore!’’ Amethyst sighs happily and Lapis chuckles with her. ‘’Well, if this is going to be a nightly thing, you wont have to be so restrained.’’ Lapis adds. ‘’Dude yess! Its gonna be awesome, just talking shit like theres gonna be some gem war tommorow..’’ Amethyst grins.

‘’Hey, Lapis, how did you learn to talk like that?’’ Amethyst asks her, and Lapis shrugs.

‘’I found out about the internet, and I just see words like that everwhere. Also, videos like that everwhere..’’ Lapis shivers and Amethyst bursts out laughing.

‘’Ain’t humans awesome!?’’ The quartz grins, and Lapis nods.

‘’If by awesome you mean confusing biological monsters with a twisted sense of entertainment; Then yes, they are pretty awesome.’’ The ocean gem tells with a nod from her head and a shrugged shoulder, arms now behind her head as she have become more open to this kind of communication with Amethyst.

‘’Thats their charm, my friend.’’ Amethyst says and waves her arm slowly through the air, as if showing Lapis a new world.

But Lapis has already seen that kind of world, and she was not charmed by it. Just utterly confused.

They are quiet afterwards, in their own world as they think.

We are both emotionally broken gems. This conversation is kind of helping for both of us to overcome it, but its too.. Dull. Not enough. 

Lapis furrows her brows at that thought, she sighs and sits up, a hand scratching the backside of her head, ruffling her short hair. Her eyes are closed, confused as to why she is feeling that they need more.

‘’Laps? Whats wrong?’’ Amethyst asks, confused. She sits up too.

‘’Nothing. It just, a part of me feels like this is not enough.’’ She sighs awfterwards and hunches her shoulders.

‘’I dont understand why, though. What else are we supposed to do?-‘’

Amethyst grabs her shoulders, her hair was pushed from her face and eyes wide open. Lapis could see stars in them. 

‘’Lapis. Lets fuse.’’

The word takes the blue gem by surprise, and her eyes are wide open. Her fingertips are shaking and her lips is a thin line. She was really surprised by the word. Surprised to the point that the faraway ocean made loud, splashing sounds when the word was spoken.

Amethyst saw that clearly, and then noticed her mistake, and decided to clear it up before Lapis was walking away from her. 

Or pushing her off the cliff. whatever comes first.

‘’I mean- You know, fuse like Garnet is fused! Like- peaceful and fun, not like that huge crazy-ass Spider!’’ Amethyst clears up quickly and loudly, it makes Lapis flinch. Amethyst loosens her grip on Lapis and sighs. ‘’Look, I’m not gonna force you or anythin’, it was just an offer since fusion are supposed to bring gems closer..’’

No one speaks for a while, it is a painful silence.

Lapis stands up, and Amethyst looks up at her confused and a little hurt. She thought that the ocean gem was going to leave without a word, but insted she rolls her shoulders with a slow sigh, her gem shining in the moonlight. Lapis turns around to face Amethyst and gives her hand to her.

‘’Well, why not, lets try it out.’’

When Amethyst realizes what Lapis just said, she grins and takes her hand, she stands up and looks at Lapis with same grin. ‘’So, shall we?’’ She asks smugly, Lapis nods her head with a small smile and half lidded eyes.

Their gems start to glow, and from nowhere, slow music starts to play. They are not weirded out though, it feels as natural as summoning their weapons from their gem.

Amethyst is the first to dance, shaking her hips and shoulders to the deep beat of the song and slowly making her way to Lapis. Lapis swirls around with her arms stretched out by her sides, and takes a step towards Amethyst. The purple gem takes her hand into her own and jumps into the air, the other hand supports Lapis’s back as she slowly dips the blue gem. When Amethyst’s feet hit the ground and Lapis is succesfully dipped, their bodies break into bright light, and slowly they form a new gem

The light vanishes and so does the music, and now they have become a new person. A new fusion.

They blink and looks down at their hands, a nice shade between dark purple and blue, they also notice that they got four hands but only two arms. 

‘’Huh.’’ They voice mumbles, Amethyst havent been in a fusion like this before, and Lapis didn’t knew this was possible. Instead of wearing a skirt, What looked like Amethyst’s old, black tanktop now witha dark blue star on, is what they are wearing. The tanktop was oversized and ended just above their knees with split ends on the thighs. they can see that Amethyst’s leggins turned into tall socks that ended underneath bruised, dark knees. White flats and a dark blue topt that showed Amethyst’s chest gem and low back that showed Lapis’s gem. They felt around their neck, feeling something around it. 

They also had a choker.

‘’Pretty dope.’’ Amethyst comments, a little impressed by the new, little accesory.

‘’But, who are we?’’ They both mumble.

‘’No. Who AM I?’’ They resort afterwards, shaking their head.

They are silent afterwards, and are still trying to call themself a she, one person, not two.

They- no, she grows out water wings, one part of her surprised about flying while the other part found it so natural no special reaction came out. She soars through the air and looks down on the calm, dark blue water. It is a nice sight, aesthically pleasing, just like the nice feeling of the oversized tanktop clinging to her front while they soared in the sky and how the wind that blew through their thick hair.

She lands on a rock that popped up from the ocean, and looks down at the water. 

She cant see her reflection like she hoped to, so therefore she stretched out her wings to look at herself more clearly, which worked a little bit.

She can make out chubby cheeks, which she touched with all four palms.

Smooth..

Her pale blue fringe covers half of both her eyes and she saw that her hair was shoulder lenght and touches it.

Soft..

The midsection of her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and two of her palms brushes the lenght. She sighs and looks at the ocean.

‘’Who are we- Who am I?’’ She whispers, hugging her body. Still an unknown answer to that question.

She lets her arms fall to her sides, and with a fast thrust she soars above the stars, pondering on that question. What would an Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli make? We need to take a closer look, she decides.

She catches a strong light underneath the layers of darkness, and flies towards it, it will be easier to make a mirror with natural light. Her white shoes hits the ground softly, she looks up to see a white and red lighthouse. It is old looking but still sends out light, so who cares about if its old? She lowers her wings and raises her arms towards the sea. She looks down at the ocean, and it turns glossy, her own eyes turning white as well.

Whoa, a part of her says.

She can see her own reflection, and both her gems start to pulse in excitement of what a defective Amethyst and a.. Normal looking Lapis Lazuli would create.

At second glance, her skin skin looks more blue than purple, and so does her hair.

Well thats unfair, Amethyst huffs inside her mind.

She is curvy, which is what always happens when a slim gem like Lapis and more thicker gem like Amethyst fuse. She is not that tall, maybe a little shorter than Opal.

Who the fuck is Opal? Lapis asks inside her head.

The part of the fusion who is Amethyst chuckles, a snort emitting from her throat before the sound can really come out.

The sound takes her by surprise and she bursts out laughing. Clutching her sides with all four hands and she feels herself already cry with laughter.

When she stops up, feeling more calm, she wipes her tears with a final sigh of relief, not failling to realize the burning of her chubby cheeks. But of course, ignoring it for Lapis’s annoyance. She looks down at the mirror, staring at her reflection. 

It is still so strange for her, for all two or three or whatever you call a two-gem fusion. No one has seen this form before. No one but them. And that is such a mind fuck. They might have seen an Amethyst quartz soldier and a Lapis fuse during the gem war, but they did not have a form like their. Amethysts being defective was some sort of rarity itself, so if they ever where to show the other crystal gems their fusion, it was 99% none of them would have seen a fusion like this before.

She looks at her four hands afterwards, and up at the sky.

No one knows that she exists, only Lapis, Amethyst and..

‘’A really defective Tanzanite.’’


End file.
